Warren County, Mississippi
Warren County is a county located in the U.S. state of Mississippi. In 2010, its population was 48,773. Its county seat is Vicksburg . Warren County is named for American Revolutionary War officer Joseph Warren. The Vicksburg Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Warren County. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 94.80%) is land and (or 5.20%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 20 * U.S. Highway 80 * U.S. Highway 61 * Mississippi Highway 3 * Mississippi Highway 27 Adjacent counties *Issaquena County (north) *Yazoo County (northeast) *Hinds County (east) *Claiborne County (south) *Tensas Parish, Louisiana (southwest) *Madison Parish, Louisiana (west) National protected areas * Theodore Roosevelt National Wildlife Refuge (part) * Vicksburg National Military Park (part) Demographics data]] As of the census of 2000, there were 49,644 people, 18,756 households, and 13,222 families residing in the county. The population density was 85 people per square mile (33/km²). There were 20,789 housing units at an average density of 35 per square mile (14/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 54.97% White, 43.19% Black or African American, 0.23% Native American, 0.62% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.33% from other races, and 0.66% from two or more races. 1.04% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 2005 census estimates based on the American Community Survey suggested that non-Hispanic whites were 51.5% of Warren County's population. This meant that Warren County was the only county in Mississippi along the Mississippi River besides Desoto County where whites formed a majority of the population. African-Americans now were 46.0% of the county's population. People reporting two or more races seemed to have declined to 0.6%. The Latino population was now 1.2% of the total for the county.Warren County QuickFacts from the US Census Bureau In 2000 there were 18,756 households out of which 35.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.80% were married couples living together, 19.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.50% were non-families. 25.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.61 and the average family size was 3.14. In the county the population was spread out with 28.50% under the age of 18, 9.10% from 18 to 24, 28.40% from 25 to 44, 22.40% from 45 to 64, and 11.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 88.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,056, and the median income for a family was $41,706. Males had a median income of $33,566 versus $21,975 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,527. About 15.00% of families and 18.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.80% of those under age 18 and 16.20% of those age 65 or over. Warren County has the tenth highest per capita income in the State of Mississippi. Communities *'Cities' **Vicksburg *'Unincorporated places' **Bovina **Eagle Bend **Flowers **Redwood **Waltersville **Warrenton **Yokena Government and politics In 2004 Republican George Bush won Warren County with 57% percent of the vote to Democrat John Kerry 41%. In 2008 however in was much closer. Republican John McCain defeated Democrat Barack Obama 51% to 48%.http://uselectionatlas.org/RESULTS/statesub.php?year=2008&fips=28149&off=0&elect=0&f=0 See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Warren County, Mississippi References External links *Warren County, Mississippi Category:Counties of Mississippi Category:Warren County, Mississippi Category:Mississippi counties on the Mississippi River